New Blood
by Sazuna
Summary: After the victory over Fumito a new blood type has appeared. How will she stop it and how is she involved in its development?
1. Blood D

Blood D

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

Haven't written anything for Blood C in forever. More like it wasn't really planned but here it is. But I let myself get swept up in the moment and wrote it anyway

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _So strange_

 _I won my fight_

 _and though I defeated him I did not win_

 _I lost there_

 _badly even_

 _I lost already before I even had the chance to win_

 _Do I have to hate myself?_

 _Or maybe is it Fumito in the end?_

 _He was the victor_

 _The true winner of the battle_

 _He gave me a new reason to fight_

 _to exist, to be useful in a world without meaning to me_

 _I thought I had this friend in the resistance_

 _Maybe I actually did_

 _But something kept me from accepting it_

 _I still have something I have to do_

 _This new type of enemy_

 _Nothing I had fought before_

 _And they get stronger from day to day_

 _The Elder Ones already had a new one_

 _Blood C_

 _The same as me_

 _Or maybe I already have this other one_

 _The last type_

 _hopefully_

 _D_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Soon there will be more of this. But I didn't want to squeeze everything into one story if you know what I mean... A good story must have time. It can be short, yes. But I just don't want it to be this time.


	2. Blood D plus

Blood D+

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

Very short more coming in the third part.

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _What a Desaster_

 _Or more like alot of things at once_

 _Darkness_

 _Doom_

 _and more_

 _Just one letter_

 _and so much content_

 _Left by Fumito_

 _What I fought was just one of many_

 _He had infected humans with it_

 _And now months later an outbreak_

 _I guess he wanted to see it happen_

 _But I didn't give him the time_

 _Would he be happy? Or sad?_

 _Humanity at the brink of it's end_

 _And the type seems to infect humans by itself_

 _over the air_

 _Or something like that_

 _The only one with the answer_

 _slayed by me_

 _and everywhere_

 _Blood_

 _D+_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.


	3. Blood E

Blood E

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

The second chapter was damn short omg. I hope you like anyway like this one. I do at least.

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _"Super-GAU"_

 _This is what this would be called in german at least_

 _How the "Virus" spread_

 _And how it works_

 _What it does_

 _What it created_

 _What I created_

 _In the end there is noone else to blame_

 _The monsters who appeared_

 _They prey not just on humans_

 _Animals too_

 _Whichever lifeforms there are_

 _Apart from themselves_

 _Won't this mean..._

 _That they will simply die out_

 _Theory: Yes_

 _Praxis: Mutation or death_

 _They will eat until there is nothing left_

 _And die out_

 _Irony is funny_

 _The Elder Ones were provided humans to eat_

 _Now they are prayed on too_

 _They lost in the food chain_

 _By now there are hardly any left_

 _I too will probably die soon_

 _Or fight until I am the Last One_

 _If there is another side_

 _I will be able to finally find the answer_

 _If the world in itself was just a game_

 _Played by my loved one_

 _at least I think he is_

 _I believe_

 _And don't at the same time_

 _Well soon I will have to fight again_

 _Blood_

 _E_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.


	4. Blood F

Blood F

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

And yes this chapter is fucking short as I said it was intended to be the last chapter. But the next one will make up for it! Hopefully -.-

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _When I am done_

 _In one way or another_

 _If I am the last_

 _I too will have somehow found_

 _A new Type_

 _"Nova"-Type so to say_

 _One to end the neverending chain_

 _From which no human will see the ending of_

 _my Type_

 _Blood_

 _F_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.


	5. Blood G

Blood G

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's Characters belong to their respective creators!

And yes this chapter is fucking short as I said it was intended to be the last chapter. But the next one will make up for it! Hopefully -.-

Flames'll be used to roast my marshmallows; maybe sausages too but I don't know about that yet...

 _Hahaha_

 _this is a joke_

 _it has to be_

 _I was killed dozens of times by now_

 _my remains swallowed_

 _eaten by those who kill me_

 _So many times I had to face death_

 _I am tired of this_

 _I am not even able to kill myself_

 _Cursed to stay in the living world for all eternity_

 _And my body kills on its own when there are enemies_

 _Getting stronger every time I die_

 _This should not be possible_

 _Am I in the end not a living being?_

 _There is just one thing I want to do_

 _Which is to ask Fumito what he intended with this_

 _Did he know that this would destroy our world?_

 _But it seems that this will not be possible for me_

 _Or maybe there is something I have to do?_

 _Thinking about the fact that it is the end, beginning and process of all._

 _With a missing ending._

 _Immortality_

 _A lot of people wish for this..._

 _but for me_

 _Being the highest existence is_

 _not really possible to describe._

 _I hope I will be able to find the answers_

 _to these questions I have._

 _And a way to leave earth and this plane._

 _I have all of eternity after all_

 _The last Type._

 _Blood_

 _G_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.


End file.
